Dancing
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Imagine Teague's surprise whenever he goes - or, more accurately, is forced to go - to a ball for a royal Fae of another kingdom and bumps into who else but Mina Grimm...with another Fae. Is there more than what meets the eye? Or is Mina there by choice? Takes place after Reign.
1. Chapter One - Teague

**Chapter One – Teague**

 **Well, I didn't get three reviews on Blank Space, so I'm starting another fanfiction I had in process (I have a bunch, so it was a hard choice!) first! If you guys really bug me by reviewing here/there/Forgotten and telling me to start the sequel, I may attempt to manage three fanfictions on here at once. But no promises!**

I brush off my tuxedo, sighing as I walk up the steps to the castle. _Great. Just great. Another stupid dance. And, of course, I have to go to "represent the kingdom" and all the rest of that junk._

 _It's to get you a life, since you don't have one._ The irritable remark is from none other than my annoying other half who now has a name. Jared.

 _Shut up._ I hiss back. _I have more than a life than you. You don't even have one._

That was simple enough. It works every time.

When I'm inside, I immediately look for a food table. What party is complete without one? Besides, then it gives me an excuse not to dance. I grab a cup of punch, leaning against the wall casually as I take a sip. My eyes skim the crowd, curious on who might be there. There are so many dresses and suits and heads that I can hardly piece together who's there in this swirling room of colors. So, I give up and go back to staring at my punch.

 _Doofus, there's somebody over here._ Jared again? Really? _Are you at least going to look?_

 _Why should I? I'm not interested in anyone here._ I respond, rolling my eyes at myself.

 _I don't know. I just thought you'd at least want to be able to see if you knew someone._

 _Ha, like I'd want to see anyone who was here._ I chuckle to myself, shaking my head, but I look over at the food table anyways.

There's a girl there, mopping up a bit of water she spilled. Her hair is a chocolate brown, up in a bun, and her dress is golden, with ruffles. She's clumsy, in an almost too familiar way. As if she's just doomed to have bad luck. The thought seems to come from Jared's memories and not my own. Who is this girl?

"Who are you?" I ask, watching her carefully for any hint at who she might be.

"Elle Cinders." It takes a moment for her to respond, and she doesn't look up.

My heart seems to miss a few beats, and I choke on the punch I was drinking. Mina Grimm here, at this ball? How...and why? "I'm sorry, who?"

"Elle Cin-" She stops short as she looks up, and horror flashes in her gaze. She backs up, her mouth moving but no words coming out.

Her hand tilts when she walks, and I see what's on it. That, once again, makes my head begin to reel. A black rose. An all too familiar mark, but the only thing I can think of is _why is that on her hand? Surely she's not stupid enough to have let herself get captured by a Fae like-_

"Greetings, Prince Teague." A hand grabs Mina's wrists and I follow it to the face of a man most call the Beast. Prince Edward, with rough brown hair and dark green eyes. He has a slightly victorious hint of a smirk on his face, and his thumb presses down on Mina's wrist slightly. "How _lovely_ to see you here."

I catch sight of the rose on Mina's wrist lighting up to a burning red, and her face twists into one of pure pain as her eyes flash red. She shuts them quickly, but doesn't make a sound, probably so that Edward doesn't notice.

"Why are you with her?" I don't bother playing with nice words, and I gesture with my free hand to Mina.

He releases his grip on her wrist slightly, and the rose's color shifts back to black along with the pain reflected on her face easing a bit as well. "Is it illegal for me to bring a dance partner?" I can tell from the glint in his eyes that something is up. " _Elle_ here agreed to come with me." The way the name rolls off the tongue lets me know that he knows who 'Elle' really is, just like me. "Isn't that right, Elle?"

"Right." Mina nods her head, but she's hesitant in responding.

"Aw, you can say it better than that, can't you?" His hint is followed by the retightening of his grip.

"Yes, Edward!" Her voice goes up in pain, and he releases her wrist, allowing it to fall to her side.

"That's what I like to hear." He turns his gaze back to me, grinning.

"And you're quite sure she agreed...willingly?"

"Quite." He glances at Mina.

She shifts her gaze from me to Edward, and I'm not sure if I'm imagining the fear in her eyes. "I...I came willingly, Prince Teague."

 _That's not Mina. That's too formal to be Mina. She'd never address you as Prince. These aren't her words! She doesn't want to do this!_ Jared is in full ranting mode.

 _Calm down. I know that already._

 _Then do something!_

"Well, if you excuse me, I'd like to have another dance with Elle." He smirks, and looks back at Mina. "Come."

It's not the way someone would address someone they invited. It's an order. But she doesn't fight it, keeping her head down as she trails after him, only glancing back once.

 _Something's up. And I'm getting to the bottom of it. Mark my words._

 **What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I'd love some opinions!**

 **~Dagger**


	2. Chapter Two - Mina

**Chapter Two – Mina**

 **This is another story that I had a few chapters already done in (actually only up to here, as I only just wrote Chapter Three), so the next chapter and onwards will be fresh from the oven! I hope you enjoy!**

 **And thank you for the reviews guys! C: They always brighten my day!**

Once out of range, Prince Edward grabs my wrist again, and pain begins to lace through me. I was so _stupid_ to have thought going to the Fae plane was a good idea. I'm still stuck in quests, and I should've caught on when I saw the roses that I could get stuck in a quest without Teague trying to make it happen. But of course, by that time it was too late, and I was stuck as a prisoner to this pig-headed Prince. Of course, I'm not totally positive that it's a quest. I just know that I hate it.

I let out a squeak of pain as I'm jolted back into reality, with Prince Edward pushing down even harder on my wrist. "It seems that our Dark Prince is not off my case yet." He'd gone back to frowning, but a hint of a smile plays at his lips again. "Are you ready to continue our little game, _Elle_? If you're good, I'll consider giving you a more comfortable cell."

"Whatever you wish, Prince Edward." It's contorted by pain, but I don't think he cares. He loosens his grip a bit though, decreasing the pain slightly.

"Just what I like to hear." Now he really is smirking. "Give me a quiet laugh." I do as instructed, knowing it's no use to try and avoid it. He knows - and I know now - that if he wants to, he can force me to do it. All he has to do is say my real name and a command. A very different - and far worse - curse. "Good girl."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Teague hesitate, frowning at the laugh. The prince takes this moment of hesitation to grab my hands and lead me further into the crowd. I want to call his name. I want him to find me. It's a strange feeling, especially whenever he would normally be trying to kill me. But I'd rather deal with him over Edward. Besides, I...I did love him at one time, and can that ever really fade?

We've stopped moving, and I see why. Teague looks slightly smug as he stands in front of us, having managed to get through the crowd at a different direction, and under his breath I hear Edward say, "Snap."

"I hope you won't mind if I steal a dance with Elle here?" His eyes are challenging, daring Edward to say no.

"But of course. Be my guest." A sinking feeling comes over me when I realize why Edward is being so polite. I don't know how to remove the rose. For all I know, he can make it burn from afar. That's a scary thought.

Teague's smirk slips off his face slightly. He wasn't expecting it to be that simple. Well, neither was I, so we're in the same boat here. Of course, I know that everything is complicated now.

"What on the plane are you doing here?" He hisses, taking my hands as he pulls me away from Edward. "The Fae plane is a dangerous place for a human - and a Grimm at that - to be!"

"Please keep your voice down!" I plead softly, glancing back. We're nearly out of hearing range, but we can't be too careful.

"Well?" He glares at me, and I can almost imagine looking into gray eyes and not blue ones.

"I had to come."

"Why?"

"I...I just...I just had to." I can see the rise on my wrist light up slightly. It's a warning, taunting me and telling me that he knows I might tell.

"Why can't you just explain to me why?" He stares at me. "I can tell you're not telling me something. What is it?"

"There's nothing to tell! Edward is..." I barely manage to stop myself from stating that he's keeping me prisoner, "my friend." A less believable lie than saying that I was the Story and that Teague was a Grimm. "I've been staying at his castle for a few days now."

He spins me, his lips etched in a frown. "Humans don't survive on this plane, Elle!"

"With proper magical implications in place they do." I add - silently and bitterly - in my mind, _and if they aren't necessarily fully human anymore._

"Why can't you just tell me what's happened?" He pauses, as if he's just realized something. "He marked you..."

He turns my hand over to look at the rose, and I pull it away. He already saw it, but I don't want him to get any closer looks. "N-no." I shake my head.

"Why can't you just tell me what's happened, then?"

I only have one choice that allows me to not answer and not get punished. I turn, yanking my arm from his grip, and run.

 **Whelp, Mina, you're so smart. Not. But it wouldn't be a story without that moment where all you can think is "are you really that stupid?" as you read about the main character and the mistake they made this time. I do that all the time. Especially whenever I reread the book series Uglies. And when I read Reign… ;;**

 **~Dagger**


	3. Chapter Three - Teague

**Chapter Three – Teague**

 **Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! It always brightens my day to see them!**

She takes off before I can do anything. So, I just stand there, watching her run out of a door and into a garden.

 _What are you waiting for?_ Hisses Jared in my head. _Get going!_

 _Why should I even bother? She's not going to tell me. Maybe she wants to be here. In fact, she probably is laughing with Edward out there now._ I snap.

 _Can you be any stupider? Are you blind? Did you not see the fear written all over her face?_

 _She's a good actress._

 _Teague, you need to learn to let go of that!_

 _And_ you _need to learn that I control this life! Not you!_

 _Please, just hear me-_

 _Shut up!_ I begin to block him out, making him a steady buzz in the background. Much better.

I, against my better judgement, walk over to the exit she ran out of, and lean against the wall, watching what commences. She's sitting on a bench, her face in her hands. Part of me - probably the Jared part - pushes for me to go over to her. But I hold my ground. I'm not going to go over there and give her and that _beast_ the satisfaction that I fell for their trick.

 _Teague!_ He's gotten through my mind block. _Snap out of it! Did you not see her wrist?_

 _What about it?_

 _She was marked! She had his rose on it!_

In all honesty, I had forgotten about that. But I don't want Jared to know that. _Maybe it was a trick._

 _She was too formal, and too timid and afraid!_

 _An_ act, _Jared! It was all an act!_

 _Teague, listen to me!_

 _Shut up! Or I make you!_

He does shut up, but as I focus on what's going on outside, I can guess why. Prince Edward is back, and roughly grabs Mina's arm. She squirms slightly, but he moves his grip up on her arm and she stops. I can see her look around in utter desperation, and her eyes catch on me in the doorway. Her face is filled with hopelessness and despair whenever she realizes I'm not coming to help, and the prince drags her off, out of my line and sight.

 _How can you say she was lying?_ Snarls an infuriated Jared.

 _She lied well once before._

 _That wasn't a lie! We both know why she said Jared! You just won't admit it!_

 _Oh, we both know, now do we? And what is this reason?_

 _I_ am _you, Teague! She just called you by another name!_

 _How does that help me?_

 _It meant that she loved you! She already loved you! Why are you so infuriatingly stupid?_

I hesitate for a split second. And then, I continue to ignore him.

 **Gah, Teague, no! Don't be that person!**

 **Yes, I disagree with my own writing. But that's because it's needed for the plot later.**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter Four - Teague

**Chapter Four - Teague**

 **Wow, sorry for the gap in updates guys (I nearly referred to you all as Teague, lol)! I feel super bad. So, I hope I can make it up to you guys by posting the next chapter of Forgotten as soon as I can, for those of you that read it. c: Hopefully I won't disappoint!**

 **Also, you guys may notice a lot of these chapters are from Teague's perspective. That would be because this story is focused more around Teague than Mina, but there will be Mina's perspectives here and there, along with a few from possible others..**

Since I saw Mina get dragged off in the garden, I've been avoiding her at this absolutely ridiculous dance. It's stupid to even have dances these days. It's not like anyone cares anyways.

I've never made eye contact, but I've seen her out of the corner of my eye. 'Ellie' has been casting looks of anguish at me, and been trying to edge closer the entire time. At one point, she managed to slip away from Edward and was making her way over, but he quickly reeled her back. I'm sure she wants to be with him though. Jared keeps trying to say otherwise, but I just ignore him. After all, she's a good actor. I can't believe a single word she says.

"Time to blow this popsicle stand." I mutter under my breathe, turning towards the exit.

I walk towards it at a moderate pace, so as not to seem like I'm rushing to leave. Can't offend any of these "important Fae" as my parents say. Bah. As if I care what they think of me. They're all terrified anyways!

 _Teague, wait!_ The other half has decided to start talking.

 _What do you want_ now _?_ I snap. _You always come at the most inconvenient times._

 _Inconvenient to you, maybe. Convenient for me._ Yup, still as annoying as ever.

 _What do you even want?_

 _Just stop and listen._

 _Why?_

 _Don't ask why! Just press against the wall and listen!_

I sigh inwardly, but I know he won't shut up till I do. Normally I'd try to block him out, but he's gotten better at fighting that. Right now, I don't feel like arguing, so I do as he asks. I press against the wall, listening closely.

 _I don't hear anything._

 _Shut up or you won't!_ And he's still rude.

That's when I catch it. Crying. Not just crying though. The whimpering of...a girl? That intrigues me, but I stay silent. Who on earth is crying at this party? It doesn't seem like an event that could make someone cry. Unless the hostess or some other girl was insulted. But that doesn't explain why Jared cares. Unless...

I peer out from behind the wall, enough so that I can see but not be seen. There's Mina, with her tear-streaked cheeks. But what I don't expect is what I see. Edward has one arm keeping her neck pinned against the wall, and the other hand pushes on her wrist.

"Sir, please! That hurts!" Her voice is quieter, but she's struggling against him.

" _Wilhelmina_." She tenses the moment he says her name. "You should've seen this coming.

"It hurts!" The pain filling her voice proves the point. I somehow doubt that's faked. She's not the kind of girl that can fake tears...According to Jared. I can't remember if she was crying when she betrayed me. I was too busy tossing her out a window.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so desperate to get to the Dark Prince, I wouldn't be punishing you. Just admit it, he's abandoned you. He doesn't care. Why would he? You're nothing but a useless girl. You can't even act properly. I wanted you to be uninterested in him! Of course, you still got the end result that I wanted. He believes you want to be here." He smirks. "It's a shame that your pretty face can't do anything more. If you were good, I was considering giving you a better cell. I guess not anymore."

She kicks her legs, trying to get him to drop her. "Please, sir, let go!"

" _Wilhelmina,_ stop squirming!" The effect is immidiate, and she stops. I stare in utter horror. What just happened? "Wilhelmina, I want you to go out to the carriage and sit there to wait for me."

She doesn't move a muscle at all till Edward lets her back on the ground, and then she walks to the door past me She doesn't even acknowledge me, and then I get a good look at her eyes. They aren't brown. They're...silver? What did he just do? She makes no noise at all as she walks outside, and I can only guess that was some Fae enchantment there. But...what?

I stare after her, before straightening up quickly. I can't look like I was spying. So, I stand there, and glare at Edward as he walks past.

"Ah, Teague!" He grins when he sees me. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes." I try to keep myself under control, but I admit that I'm angry. He doesn't seem to notice, or he doesn't care.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you around." He walks right past me, and after he's gone I slam my fist into the wall.

 _Stupid! I'm so stupid!_ I hiss.

 _Yes, you are!_ Jared's even angrier then I am. _All along she was trying to get your help! There's no doubt Edward threatened her though!_

 _Mina never cares about threats, Jared._ I snort. _She ignores them._

 _That's not true. Besides, didn't you get a look at her wrist?_

Honesty, anything about her wrist has slipped my mind. But I don't want Jared to know that. _Of course I did. What about her wrist is so special._

 _Ugh, you didn't look at it. Or you don't remember. Either way, there's a rose on it!_

 _A rose? What does a rose...Wait, you mean-_

 _Yes, his mark, idiot! Can't your brain work any faster?_

 _So, when she walked out there..._

 _He'd used that on her! It's no wonder she was afraid to get your help!_

 _Why my help though? Because of you?_

 _No! Why are you such an idiot?_ He huffs, and I wish I could slap him. Does he have to insult me like this? I hate being mentally berated by...Well, by myself I guess. _She wanted your help getting away! She wanted you to save her!  
_

 _Why on earth would she expect me to help?_

 _Isn't it obvious? Me._ Now comes his cockiness. This is unbearable. I forgot about how much I hated Jared, because normally he would shut up.

 _Well, I can't help her._

 _Of course you can! You must have been exchanged with some nincompoop, because normally your brain works a little bit better than this! Look, think about it. Your a royal, a son of the fates, and the Story. Surely you could've done something! But you were being stupid instead._

That hits me straight in the gut. _So basically you're saying this is all my fault._

 _Exactly._

Ouch. That hurts. I don't like the guilt knotting up in my stomach. So I shove it away, blaming it on Jared. But if I ever want any peace of mind, I'm going to have to get Mina out of this mess so I can make Jared shut up.

 **There we go! Like I said, I hope I didn't disappoint! Now, off I go to work on Forgotten, before I forget! (I need to stop having so much fun doing those puns. They're not even funny.)**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter Five - Teague

**Chapter Five - Teague**

 **Well, I did warn you. Lots of chapters coming from Teague's perspective...But who doesn't love him? Time to see how he handles things!**

 **The Artist Next Door ~ Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! cx**

 **Guest ~ Tangled reference? :D I love it! Yes, he finally sees the light. Jared smacked sense into him. Let's see if we get a heroic Teague in this story or not. Although, funny enough, I have a lot of stories where Teague is rescuing Mina. I should shift that next time I write a fanficiton...However that seems to be a common theme in my brain, so we'll see if I can fix that.**

 **Now that we've done two shout-outs, onto the story! Enjoy!**

I'm pacing, something I've been doing for a few days now. Pacing back and forth in my room at the castle. I need a way to get into Edward's castle. A way to study it, so I can get back later. So as not to arouse suspicion, but to help me break Mina out. After all, if this is my fault, then I need a way to get her out so I can completely fix things.

One thing still disturbs me. The mark. How am I supposed to help her when Edward can pull a card like that? And how am I supposed to avoid getting myself marked? I don't even know how it happens. If I don't know, I won't be able to protect myself.

 _You know, you should really read some of the letters on your dresser._ I heave a sigh. Jared is back. He's been talking a lot more frequently recently...And he's still just as annoying. _They might help with your plot._

 _And why would they help with this plan, O Wise One?_ The sarcasm is dripping off the words.

 _Well, if you read who they're from, I think you'll see why._

Groaning to myself, I pick one up. _Jared, these are all just stupid party invites.  
_

 _Read the last one._

I sigh yet again. _This is a dictatorship. I don't know how reading a stupid letter to go to a stupid party hosted by some stupid, stuck-up person who thinks they're all that is going to help me, stupi-_

I stop short whenever I read the sender. _Exactly what I was talking about._

Edward. Prince Edward sent the letter. I can't believe my luck. But why on earth is he inviting me to the party? He thinks I don't care about Mina. Does he just want to flaunt that he has her even more? Or is he just doing it to look good, as not inviting me - a Royal - is deemed as bad manners? Whatever the case, it doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that I actually am holding a legitimate excuse to get into his castle.

 _Well, are you going to thank me?_ Of course. Jared thinks he deserves praise. He reminds me of a dog sometimes.

 _No. You don't deserve a thank you. You're too obnoxious._

 _Well, I can see you haven't changed a bit._

 _How could I've changed in the hour it's been since you last talked to me?_

 _Has it been an hour? I can't tell, because all I'm doing is floating around in nothing, left to be able to nothing!_

 _Not my fault._

 _Ugh, no wonder you have no friends._

 _You didn't have any either._

Insulting him. It works yet again to make him stop bugging me. I turn to my closet, looking over the clothing. A dinner party, so nothing fancy. Most likely, everyone will end up leaving soon. Better yet, hardly anyone will come, so the party will get cut short. But the more people, the easier it is to slip away...Oh well. I'll just figure out the plan as I go. Improve is always good.

I get myself into the suit - ugh, two in one week - and scowl. I hate suits. But, I do need to help Mina. And shut up Jared. If this is how I need to do it, then so be it.

 **Hehe, party time! Remember what Mina thought (but didn't say) in Chapter Two, when Teague asks how she's staying here? Reread it if you don't remember, because over the course of the next few chapters that will spill...**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter Six - Edward

**Chapter 6 - Edward**

 **I told you we'd get some other perspectives, now didn't I? Hopefully you'll find this interesting, considering it's not from Mina or Teague's perspective!**

I stand in the hall by the door, greeting each lady and lord - or whatever other high status they may be - as they enter. It's rather boring. But, when Prince Teague enters through the door, a small grin takes my face. So he came. He actually came. This just got a lot more interesting.

"Prince Teague. So glad you could make it." He glares at me as I give a quick bow. Even if I don't want to be to him, I will be the good host. I can't be rude around the other people, or I'm sure I would be reprimanded. being rude to Royals isn't appreciated.

He doesn't respond, walking past me and following the other guests as I direct them to the dining hall.

"Please, please, sit." I gesture to the seats, and the guests begin to pick theirs and sit. "The food and drinks will be served in a moment."

I watch them all sit, before slipping into the kitchens to check on my servants. The girls scramble even faster when they see me, moving everything onto trays. Mina wears the same outfit as the rest, and I think she fits right in. She's not meant for anything finer.

"Carry those drinks." I gesture to a tray with glasses on it. She nods, but I can sense nervousness coming off her in waves. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

That's when I spot where she keeps glancing. The window. And, out the window, she keeps watching the sky. I smirk. Right. She'll need to keep an eye on that. "You'll serve the drinks and appetizers. Then you're dismissed to go back to your 'room.'"

She knows what I really mean. There's no need to explain further. So, she just nods, but she's still as nervous. Perhaps more so. She grabs the tray, but handles it quite easily for someone so inexperienced. Probably because she knows that failure could mean death for her. Or worse.

I go out of the kitchens, and sit in my own seat. "Dinner is served."

She walks out in the middle of the line, carrying the drinks like a normal servant. I watch Teague carefully as his eyes skim over each girl. He's looking for her. But why? I thought he bought it. His gaze lands on her, before glancing at me with a glare. I pretend not to notice, turning to a guest on the other side and beginning to talk to him.

Everyone's talking as they're served their drinks, and the girls quickly go back into the kitchen and return with the appetizers. Mina looks as if she's going to faint from anxiety. I can't have her doing that and embarrassing me in front of all of these important guests. At first, I don't notice anything amiss, and I note Teague's talking to someone. So he has a friend here? Or made one? Or is this just a case where he's playing a game? It's obviously not because he doesn't want to be rude. He's always rude.

My eyes catch on who he's talking to. Mina. He's stopped her from going through the kitchen and back to her room. I groan. Is he serious? Does he not care that he'll be seen talking to a servant? That's just not good.

"Wilhelmina, get back to your room." I mutter under my breathe, so no one will hear. I know that saying her name will still make the command work. She will do anything within her power to follow it. It's a trigger in her brain. The ability to mark and use this lies with me alone. My parents had it, but they're dead. Or, more accurately, I killed them. I couldn't have them stopping me from doing it to anyone. They wanted to be goody-two-shoes. I wanted power. If I could mark the Story. Then I'd have ultimate control. But for now, I'll have to settle with the torture it is to see Mina marked. Obviously, my original plot didn't work. But torturing him might work even better.

She pulls back as if to go, and I think Teague catches the fact that her eyes turn silver. He grabs her wrist, but she wrenches it from his grasp, and walks back to the kitchens. His gaze follows her though. So that's why he showed up. To check on her. But, so long as he doesn't find out anything, it shouldn't matter. The trip will have been wasted.

Everything, so far, has gone right. Now, if I could just mark him...

 **Edward has an evil plan to mark Teague? D: Not my poor baby!**

 **And I promise it was necessary for Mina to get away. You'll understand later.**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter Seven - Teague

**Chapter Seven - Teague**

 **Now that we've seen some of Edward's perspective, let's get back to our beloved Teague!**

I'm cautious, being careful to glance at Edward every now and then to see if I can catch any glimpse of planning on his face. I want to be ready in case there is a trap planned at this party. I doubt there is, but then again...It is Edward. Edward would probably attempt to pull anything.

But, to my disappointment and relief, he doesn't. The disappointment is because it means I could have already walked into a trap, or he's just gotten better at hiding thins. The relief is that maybe there is no trap. Maybe he really was doing the thing that would be respected by society. I can't tell with him.

Dinner is finished, and everyone stands up.

"Follow me, please. We have the ballroom set up for dancing, and..." He keeps rambling on as he leads the people out, but I hang at the back, blocking him out.

Once they all head into another hallway, I slip down the other one, and hurry down. The dungeon is around here somewhere. I just need to find stairs going down...And stone. Where there's stone, there's a dungeon.

 _Is this smart? Shouldn't you have gotten some clue about where you're going?_

 _Geez, now you question my way of doing this?_ Ugh, Jared is so picky.

 _Won't Edward notice you're missing?_

 _Does that really matter? If I get to the dungeon before him, it won't._

 _But you don't know where the dungeon is!_

 _That doesn't matter if I'm trying to save Mina. Unless you'd prefer I don't...?_

 _No! No, I want you to, but-_

 _Face it, Jared. If you were in your split form, you'd be doing the exact same thing._

No response. Interesting. So he can't admit that he's like me? Oh well. Too bad for him, then.

It takes awhile of searching. I'm not actually sure how long it is. But, I don't run into Edward anywhere, which is good. He's probably distracted by his party, anyways...But none of that matters when I spot the stone archway leading to a spiral staircase going down, entirely made of stone. A smirk takes my face. Finally! Success!

I hurry down, rushing more than I would've expected. But, then again, I refuse to let myself get caught. So, the faster I go, the better. I'm save Mina. No, it's more than just I am. I have to. I must succeed. Failing is impossible now. The results would be disastrous.

I reach the bottom of the stairs, and glance around. Not a sound in this place. Dread shoots through me. What if this was the trap? What if I was supposed to find my way down here, looking for Mina, only to get caught myself? If there's not a living soul down here...

Then I hear the howling. The dreadful howling of a monster. So something is down here somewhere. But what? That wasn't Mina making the noise. But, if I look for the beast, I could possibly find Mina's cell close by. I follow the hallway down to the end, only to find a three-way split. A staircase, a right turn, and a left turn. The howling is faint, so I decide going down is the best option.

This happens around four more times. Four more times I go down staircases, to dark hallways that only have a few torches at the beginning and ends to give some light. There's no staircase on the last level, just a right turn and left. The howling comes from the right, so I follow it, and my eyes catch on the cell that's the source.

Creeping up to it, I see the source. A wolf. A big wolf. It's chained around it's paws, and I now identify the howling as howls of pain as it tries to fight to get the chains off. It's a beast, and looks dangerous. I'm expecting to see red eyes whenever it swings its head to look at me. After all, what else it to be expected from something as awfully evil as this? Of course, I've never ran into a wolf like this before, but still. It must be evil from the size and dreadful howls.

But its eyes aren't red. They're brown. A brown I've seen somewhere. It matches the fur color, but that's not where I've seen them. I've seen brown eyes like that before. But I can't put a finger on it.

There's a plaque on the door, which I assume contains the name. I walk over to a torch, plucking it out of it's holder and holding it next to the plaque. But as I do, someone snuffs the light. I only see half of the word.

 _nders_

What's that supposed to mean? I don't have time to dwell on it though.

"Oi, get away from there!" Darn it, he's here! I turn around, and there stands Edward.

 _Teague, run!_ Hisses Jared.

 _What are you talking about?_

 _He's going to use this to his advantage! Get out of here! Run! He's going to do_ something _awful!_

I back up as he steps closer. "Edward. I'm a Royal. You aren't going to do anything stupid."

"This isn't stupid." He raises his hands, about to preform some form of Fae magic.

I snap my fingers, and disappear back to my room. It's then where I realize I've seen those brown eyes before. Somewhere I never would've thought of. And yet, it all makes sense. But doesn't. It's a strange feeling to convey. But that doesn't stop the facts from adding up.

I've seen them because they belong to Wilhelmina Grimm.

 **Plot twist! Mina is the wolf!**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. Chapter Eight - Teague

**Chapter Eight - Teague**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates, guys! I got a bit wrapped up in finishing Forgotten, starting Hide and Seek, as well as starting a 39 Clues fanfiction. It's no excuse, but I am sorry. So, to make it up to you, the next chapter! Yay! Hopefully it won't disappoint!**

 **Since reviews are really my inspiration here, if you like it, read and review! Three reviews and I'll get the next chapter up, okay?**

 **Also, the Twilight stuff was completely unintentional, but it made me laugh, thinking about it! I've never actually read or watched Twilight. Edward was just picked as a name since it's a fitting royal name that we hear multiple times in those situations. As for Mina's Fae form, I wanted to do something unique with her half-Fae, and I've never heard of anyone using a werewolf, so I figured, why not?**

 **I apologize for a shorter chapter, but this chapter happened to be mainly Jared and Teague conversing. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! And, hopefully, a shocker!**

* * *

 _It was Mina!_ I'm screaming the words in my head. _The wolf was Mina! He's turned her into a werewolf!_

 _Y-You're kidding!_ There's Jared, right on cue. But how is he not buying it? _There's just no way!_

 _That's how she's been surviving on the Fae plane! She's half-Fae!_

 _It's impossible! She'd never end up as a werewolf! It just isn-_

 _Do you think she'd have a choice? As you've so kindly pointed out, she's marked! She wouldn't be in control!_

He doesn't respond for a moment. _You really think the wolf was her?_

 _Would I be acting like this if I didn't?_

 _Good point._ He stays quiet for a moment. _If that really is this case, then we need to get her out as soon as possible._

 _Are you suggesting another break in?_

 _Yes. Now that we know where she is, a break in is exactly what I'm suggesting._

 _Edward will be expecting it. I barely got away from him before. He was going to mark me, Jared._

 _Yes, yes, I know. I was there, genius._

 _Hmph. I never would've known, considering you couldn't figure out that the wolf was Mina. If you'd seen her eyes, you would've known._

 _Look, what I'm suggesting is we break in at night._

 _Won't we have to be worried about her wolf form?_

 _The full moon is over, idiot. Do you know nothing?_

 _Can't she be forced into her form though? Edward could do it._

 _With all due respect, my plan is to go when Edward the Idiot is asleep, Oh Wise One. So stop interrupting!_

 _Fine._ I say glumly. He always was a dictator.

 _You go in at night, breaking in, since he'd be expecting someone to teleport in with Fae magic. So, do it the human way. Then, all you'll have to do is get down to the prison cells, grab Mina, and whisk her away._

 _You forgot one fact. She's marked._

 _Well, once we get her away, you can tie her up or something so she can't follow any orders he gives. That'll give you the chance to find a way to remove her mark. Did you follow that?_

 _Yes._

 _Good, cause that's my plan._

 _That seems like a pretty horrible plan._

 _Aw, shut up. It's better than you came up with. Just do it. I know what I'm doing._

 _Maybe..._ But he was right. It was the best option. _We'll do it tonight._

* * *

 **It's time to break Mina out! Yay! Let's just hope it goes well...Any speculations on how it'll go down! Feel free to post it in the reviews!**

 **Remember, three reviews will get you the next chapter, so review if you like it!**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Chapter Nine - Teague

**Chapter Nine - Teague**

 **Surprise for you guys! I'm going to be posting this, and will get Chapter Ten up as soon as two reviews are posted! This is a shorter story than some of my other ones (although Chapter Ten won't be the last chapter), but I promise, it will** ** _hopefully_** **not disappoint anyone! Although, fair warning for all of you. This is a stand-alone story, so...Let's just say your reactions will be very interesting! :p You'll have to wait to know what happens!**

 **Also, I'm glad you guys like bantering Jared and Teague! I love writing their conversations. It's quite fun!**

* * *

I pace in my room. I'm leaving in only a few more minutes. But honestly, Jared's whole plan had me on edge. Something about it just isn't right. Not very thought out, really. But, I don't have time to think of anything else now. I'll just go with this plan, and hope it works.

Hope. No light task there. I honestly am not excited for this at all. I've never put much faith in hope. It tends to end up being for nothing.

 _Are you going to get going, stupid? Or have you decided to leave her there?_ And there's Jared, right on time, because I'm about to go.

 _Stupid. I'm going now._ I shoot back.

 _I called you stupid first. You can't call me it._

 _You_ are _me, stupid. So, I can call you stupid all I want._

He doesn't have a snarky response for that, so he shuts up. Good. because I need to focus. With a simple snap of my fingers, I'm in front of the drawbridge to Edward's castle.

I never noticed that before. I don't know why breaking in makes me notice either, but it does. And seriously, a drawbridge? That's so old-fashioned. I don't even believe it. Then again, what's to be expected from someone like Edward. He's an idiot and he's old-fashioned. Both are bad alone, but they're even worse as a combo.

 _Get going, stupid!_ Jared hisses out of nowhere.

 _Shut up, you're ruining my concentration!_ I snap back.

It's easy to jump over the moat. Knowing Edward, I have no doubt something will happen if I touch that water. And it won't be good. Even though he's an idiot, he does know how to keep a place protected.

 _Do I have to break in like a human?_ I whine suddenly to Jared. _It'd be much easier to just snap my fingers and get inside._

 _If you want to get us killed, be my guest. He won't be expecting a human break in._

 _Fine, fine._

I pull out the lock picks and begin working on the window. But, I'm not sure where to put them in.

 _Idiot! Can't you see there's no lock? What are you, five? It's obvious!_

 _Well, I'm sorry that I don't spend my entire life breaking into places._ My embarrassment causes my face to go pink, so I try to hide it with anger.

I push the window up, frowning. That doesn't seem right. No lock? It's almost as if someone _wants_ to fight. But who would be stupid enough to want to do that? I must be imagining things.

But as I creep through the window - and fall on the ground on my face - I'm pretty sure I'm not imagining this ominous feel. Something isn't right. The lights are all on, nothing seems to be locked, and it's dead silence. Shouldn't some servant be scuttling around? It's seeming more and more like some horror film or game. Next thing I know, Slenderman or Freddy Fazbear is going to kill me. But, at least no one saw me fall on my face. Right? Creeping through windows like some ninja spy never really was my sort of game.

 _Stop messing around and go! Take advantage of the situation!_

 _Don't let your fascination with Mina blind you, Jared. Something is up.  
_

That's when I see it. Movement, out of the corner of my eye, in the shadows. I follow it, down the hallway, until...I stop short. Edward.

"Having fun 'breaking in' Teague?" He smirks, and that's when I see Mina, dangling by her wrist from his grip. She's thrashing violently, and I catch sight of her eyes. It's like they're glitching. Brown to silver. Silver to brown. Back and forth. He's pressing really hard on the rose too...This doesn't look good. "Good. I've been waiting for this moment. I thought it would've come sooner. When you didn't come, I figured the party would be a good incentive. I didn't expect you to go to the dungeons, but I'm sure that only hastened the plan. Which is good!"

"What are you doing to her?" I glare at him icily.

"I'm merely using all my tools. You change the rules of your games all the time, Teague. Now I'm changing mine. Wilhelmina, _attack_." He releases Mina.

* * *

 **Oh noooo! *flails arms* Mina, don't kill him!**

 **Sorry, had to get that out. I hate my inner writer so much sometimes. Anyways, remember, three reviews will get you the next chapter! I love reading your reviews too, so when you guys post suspicions or stuff you liked, it always is interesting!**

 **Evx : As you can see, you were correct! Edward just sicced Mina on Teague, as we can see. I won't saying anything about marking people though...For that, you'll just have to read next chapter (when it's up) and see!**

 **andgirl12 : Thank you, I'm glad you like it! I love writing between Jared and Teague so much (the brotherly love is overwhelming, isn't it? hehe), although I might've said that...I forget. :p**

 **Shh-Cassidy-is-a-Mutant : Thank you! As I said before, I love writing Jared and Teague's banters.**

 **Guest : She has _some_ control over herself. I won't say how much...But she is able to control some things. ;) There will be a little werewolf stuff next chapter (from Mina's perspective too, yay!) so that will hopefully clear that up. As for Teague messing up...Well, we'll just have to hope, now won't we?**

 **Like I said, review for Chapter Ten! Hoepfully, it'll be a shocker!**

 **~ Dagger**


	10. Chapter Ten - Mina

**Chapter Ten - Mina**

 **Well, we haven't seen anything from Mina's angle since what, Chapter Two? Eight whole chapters of no Mina? That's no good. So, it won't be eight whole chapters (it'll be seven) because we need some Mina thrown in here!**

 **andgirl12 : Aww, but cliffhangers are so fun to write! Not to read, just to write. Although, if you don't like cliffhangers, you're going to hate me with this chapter. Woops. Forget I said that. You aren't allowed to know that yet.**

 **Evx : I'm not tired of you yet! Your reviews always put me in good spirits. And yup, something major is going to happen, but what it is I'm** ** _not_** **going to tell you. You'll just have to see it in Chapter Eleven (the last chapter, actually).**

 **Shh-Cassidy-is-a-Mutant : Thanks! I'm glad it's suspenseful, because there are times when I'm reflecting and wondering if it really is.**

* * *

As I land on the ground, I can feel the change happening. Or, rather, being forced to happen by Edward. I let out a sharp cry of pain as it begins to takeover, until after a few minutes of contortion it stops.

My ears catch Teague mutter a, "I told you this could happen!" before Edward speaks up again.

"Wilhelmina, attack."

The burning pain wells up inside me at first, and I can't stand it. I end up flying at Teague, but he's not expecting such a quick attack. He barely has time to throw me back, and I see the guilt in his eyes once he realizes he did. I try to pin the reason why. Why is he guilty? I know why...But I don't.

There's that burning pain again. I don't like it. I throw myself at him again, but this time Teague sidesteps, and I hit the wall with a yelp of pain. I shake my head as it spins. Ouch!

One of my claws drew blood though on his skin. It's a small mark, but it begins to drive me crazy. The smell. Ack, the smell! I try to pull back, but I can't. It's sending me out of control as I go barreling towards Teague once more.

"Edward, call her off!" He shouts, but Edward just laughs like the maniac he is.

This time, Teague hoists me into the air, and I'm surrounded by some sphere. I can feel the cold control grip slide. Okay, so he's stopped issuing the command. Or, this golden shield is stopping it. I'm not completely sure. But I'm floating. I don't like the enclosed space though. I begin to freak out, trying to find some way out. Neither Prince takes notice.

Now Teague's playing offense. He tosses three golden spheres - in rapid fire, may I add - at Edward, who looks like he's doing some odd dance as he dodges him. His foot is hit by the last one, and he lets out an awful yelp. What are they, fire? I don't dwell on that for long. I'm soon sent back into a frenzy, frantic as I claw at the shield. I want out!

Teague chucks a few more balls, but none hit Edward. He ends up releasing me to get a bigger power wave ready, and that's when I see Edward's hands. His hands are encompassed by a black glow. No. No, I see what's coming. And it isn't good.

"So you like to play ball, ay, Teague? Let's see how you handle this one!" He tosses a large, black ball at Teague.

A mark ball. I've seen them. Large, and powerful. He's going to mark Teague. He's going to mark him. That's what he wanted all along. How did I not see it? He wants control over the Story. The Dark Prince. And Teague won't be able to get out of the way fast enough. The first creature it touches, it'll mark. And there are no other creatures in it's way to get marked instead. It's going to hit Teague.

No, no, it's not. Not if I have a say in the matter.

I throw myself in front of Teague, and there are two different cries. Two different cries, for two different reasons.

"Mina, no!" That's Teague's cry. Does he love me? Care for me? Is that why he's crying out? Or is he just crying out because I'll be hurt?

"Wilhelmina Grimm, no! Move!" That's Edward, shrieking. He doesn't want me to get hit either. Will it do something to him? Backfire maybe? I dunno, but if he doesn't want me to, that's good. Then it means I should stay. The fact that he doesn't want me to tells me that I'm making the right choice, except the burning pain of him ordering me to move hurts so much! It's burning hotter than ever, probably because Edward wants me to move so badly.

Neither want me to be hit, but for very different reasons. But I fight the burning pain, standing my ground, until it collides. It hurts just as much as the first time. Actually, more. It feels like I'm being torn apart, and like a shock is running through me. Everything hurts. Especially because of that fact that the burning pain is still there, telling me to move. I let out a cry of pain, wordless and one I don't think I'd ever be able to repeat. One that's half human, half wolf, because I'm shifting too. Agh, it hurts! Am I dying? I don't know. Maybe I'm dying, and that's why it hurts. Maybe that's why it's so hard to breathe right now, as if my lungs are collapsing.

I can feel myself finish shifting back to human form as I hit the ground, and Edward falls as well.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhangers for the win! Three reviews for the final chapter, Chapter Eleven!**

 **~ Dagger**


	11. Chapter Eleven - Teague

**Chapter 11 - Teague**

 **Here we are guys. The final chapter. This actually really upsetting to write, so, uh, don't kill me, okay? Please? I promise, it's necessary.**

 **Evx : Well, that won't be necessary, once you see what happened to Edward. Hehe.**

 **Ashka Silver : Here you go, the next chapter!**

 **Guest : Yup, Mina is already marked. And yup, something does happen to Edward. c: The only question is...Did you see it coming?**

 **So, without further ado, I introduce Chapter 11!**

* * *

The moment Mina hits the ground, I rush over, and kneel beside her. Her breathing is faint. Either that ball is really painful, or because she was marked it was really painful. Or both. But whatever the case, she's having trouble breathing. Not good.

"Oh, Mina..." I'm crying, and I don't even bother to hide it. "Oh, Mina, what did you do?"

"I-I wasn't going...Going to let him m-mark you." She's stuttering, trying to focus on me.

I take her hand in mine, never once breaking her gaze. "But he wasn't going to. I was going to get out of the way, Mina. And now you've put yourself in danger..." Did she think about the fact that I could poof myself out of the way? I don't know. Her kind instincts kicked into gear and she was only thinking about saving me. Saving _me_. Saving me, the guy who ruined her life. If I had never bothered her, this never would've happened.

"Te-Teague, I think we both know, th-this is more than danger."

"No. I refuse to believe that." I shake my head. I'm being a little child, denying the truth. I know that. But I'll keep being a little child if it denies what's happening right in front of my eyes.

"Teague, I'm dying." She says it so simply, and it sends a shooting pain through my heart.

"No, I refuse to believe that."

"Teague, you have to believe that." Now she's pleading with me. "I'm dying. It tried to mark me twice. That couldn't happen. So, not only did it hurt me, but it shot right back at Edward. It hurt him too. I don't even know if he survived it..." She sounds bitter at the next line. "I hope he didn't."

"You can't by dying. I was supposed to save you..." I close my eyes for a moment, to try and blink away my tears.

"And you did. You gave me the chance to get unmarked."

"But it wasn't supposed to be like this!" I protest.

I shift her so her head is on my lap, and I'm still holding her hand. I'm her lifeline. Somehow, I just know it. Me holding onto her is what's kept her alive so far.

"T-Teague, you have to let go."

"No." I shake my head. "I'm not losing you."

"You will, sooner or later. You can't hold on to me forever."

"But I will for as long as I can." I hold on a little tighter, afraid she'll pull away. Afraid she'll die on me.

"Please, Teague...This is no way to live. You have to let go."

She's right. I know that. But I don't _want_ to let go. I want to stay here as long as possible. I don't want to lose her.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes, and all I can hear is her faint breathing. At one point, I glance over at the collapsed body of Edward. He's not even breathing. He's definitely dead. But why did it have to take Mina's life to end his? Why?

Mina opens her mouth to speak, but I speak over her, and she shuts it. "I-I know, Mina. I know. But, let me do one thing first."

She nods, and I kiss her. But, her reaction isn't the one that would be expected. She kisses me back. That just makes it even more hard to let go. Even more painful to lose her. Does she know that? Does she understand? After that, it's going to be even harder to release her hand.

"Do you love me?" I whisper the words.

"Teague..." She's trying to spare me the pain. The pain of what? Being rejected? Or losing someone who not only loves me, but that I love back?

"Mina, I need to know. If you're dying, I deserve to know before you're gone."

She takes a deep breathe. "Yes."

"Now it's going to be even harder to let you go." I give her a sad smile.

"But you have to."

"I...I know." I close my eyes, and then look into her brown eyes again, for the last time. "Wilhelmina Grimm, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"You did, though." She whispers the words. "Goodbye, Teague."

I release her hand, and I can see the moment I do that she's gone. I grab it again, hoping beyond hope that the light will return. But it won't. I already know that. And it doesn't. She's gone. Truly gone. I push her eyelids closed. She looks more peaceful. Like she's asleep, and she could still wake up. Like she's not dead. I carry her bridal-style to another room, and as I walk look at her wrist. No rose. She died free of all curses. I can see that now.

I lay her down on the bed, moving some of the hair from her face. "Goodbye, Mina." I kiss her on the forehead.

Tomorrow, I'll give her a proper funeral. But not today. Not today. I can't do it right after losing her. I arrange her on the bed as if she was sleeping. It's as if I'm still refusing to believe it. Perhaps I am. But how can I? The girl I loved, who loved _me,_ is gone. And it's my fault. At least, that's what I think. I walk out, and after looking at her one more time, shut the door, and go across the hallway to another room, kicking Edward's body out of the way.

 _Mina's gone._ It's a faint whisper in my head.

 _Now I'm all alone._

 _No. I'm here._

 _But that's just it, Jared. You aren't here. You don't exist. You never did. You were always part of me, half of me that I didn't want to accept. That I_ couldn't _accept._

 _So you finally are accepting that I am a part of you?_

 _Yes._

 _Then our two parts are made whole..._

"No!" I shout the words. "Don't leave me! You're the only thing I have left!"

 _I have always been you, Teague. My thoughts are always there. You just have to think of them..._ And then Jared is gone too.

Everyone is gone. Everyone. I never thought I'd be this upset over never hearing Jared's voice again. I sink onto the bed in the room I've entered, and let the tears fall.

I'm all alone.

* * *

 **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm tearing up as I wrote this! Oh gosh, I'm crying, this isn't good. My poor babies! My poor, poor babies! Oh goodness, I need to stop crying. ;;**

 **I'm sorry. I wrote a sad ending to a stand-alone. I know. I know. I shouldn't have. It was mean. I could've made it happy. But I didn't. I know. I know. I'm sorry.**

 **However, I feel it was necessary. A much better story. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it made someone besides me cry.**

 **Now, I'm going to drop something on those of you who now hate me and will never read another fanfiction by me again. This isn't the end, so to speak. So, here's your choices.**

 **a) Five people review this fanfiction, and I'll post an epilogue, which just _might_ make those of you who were upset by this chapter happier.**

 **b) A total of five peope _don't_ review this fanfiction, and we only get this ending. You guys will never know what happened next.**

 **Make your choice!**

 **~ Dagger**


	12. Epilogue - Teague

**Epilogue**

 **You guys asked for it, and you guys got it! I'm relieved, as I was starting to really get depressed by that ending. cx So, here you guys are! The epilogue to Dancing. I hope you guys liked it! And I'm honestly surprised five people reviewed this in one day. I thought it would at least take two.**

 **Shameless advertising now. If you guys liked this, I would love if you checked out some of my other stories, if you haven't already. Hide And Seek, Time of Dying (read Blank Space first!) and Remembered (read Forgotten first, and this book is coming in a little if a few minutes counts as a little!). They're all pretty much Meague (I ship it pretty hard) so if you liked this, I think you would probably like the other ones too!**

 **xEmmx : Thank you! I'm always worried my stories will end up being predictable, so it's a relief to know they aren't! I like throwing off readers too, so I'm very pleased!**

 **Guest : Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes, I know, Teague can't stay alone forever. ;; This epilogue will solve that! It's okay now! And thank you! I'm glad my stories are unique, as I don't want to end up falling into a norm or anything like that.**

 **andgirl12 : Don't worry! We'll save Teague with this epilogue.**

 **Evx : Yay! Somebody cried besides me! And thank you!**

 **SomeoneSomewhere : Alright, hopefully this will brighten up those tears**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

Last night had been one of those nights where I slept, but I didn't sleep peacefully. No, my night was filled with nightmares.

They were very vivid. I could recall what happened in each very vividly, although some collided because of the fact that they all focused around the same thing. Losing Mina.

Every time the dream started, I would be standing in front of the ball of Fae magic. Sometimes I could move. Sometimes I couldn't. Sometimes I was hit. Sometimes Mina saved me. But somehow, every time, Mina died. In my arms, strangled by Edward, there were millions of ways. It was a fitful night. In fact, I think I was more exhausted when I woke up than when I went to sleep.

If that's even possible.

Waking up was even more painful. I'm burying Mina today. I'm officially giving her up. Not because I want to. But because I know that's what she would want. She wouldn't want me to dwell on her death. She would want me to move on. But I can't. Not after she told me she loved me.

And now I'm really alone. I miss my banters with Jared. I half expect him to interrupt my thought train every now and then, and have a shut up or insult on the tip of my thought tongue, or whatever you want to call it. But he never does. He's gone too.

Everybody is gone. Everybody has left me here alone. How can I be happy without them? Why did they have to leave me here? I'm all alone. Yet, they told me I needed to be happy. But I can't! Can't they see that? Why would they go on but leave me here?

These are the thoughts bouncing around in my head as I open the door to step out into the hallway. A disgusted look slips onto my face as I catch sight of Edward's body. I shove it away with Fae magic, and it goes skidding down the hallway, slamming into a wall. A slight satisfaction, but it does nothing to ease the pain.

I open the door to the room, and hear a startled squeak and some moving about. My imagination. I'm so upset by this that I'm going crazy. Wonderful. I step into the room, but my heart stops.

Mina's not in the bed.

In fact, her body is nowhere to be found. Anger soars through me as I slam my fist into a vase. It shatters on the floor. Not only did I lose her, but her body is taken away from me as well! Why am I being tortured this way?

"C-Can you please wait a moment?" It's a very nervous and timid voice. Could it be?

I turn around, focusing on a red curtain hanging from the window, and I can see it moving a little.

"Uh..." I stare for a moment. "Fine."

Am I really listening to a figment of my imagination? I guess so, because I step out of the room and shut the door. After a few moments, the person in the room/Mina/my imagination speaks up.

"You can come in now."

I step into the room, and there's Mina, sitting on the edge of her bed. She's wearing a light blue tank-top, jeans with holes in the knees, and brown boots. In fact, she doesn't look bad at all.

"I-I was getting dressed when you came in." Her face is bright pink.

But that's snaps me out of it. She's dead. She's dead. I need to face that fact.

"You couldn't have been. You're dead."

"No, no, Teague, I promise you, I'm very much alive. Just recovering." She does look a little pale. "Whenever I was marked, Edward also made me half-Fae, not so I could survive on this plane. It was because it can only mark a Fae. When it 'killed' me, my Fae side died. My other side was very much alive. It just took some time to recover. I wasn't expecting you to still be here though. I thought you would've left. So, I was getting dressed to go find you, until I heard the door and hid."

"But I saw you die. You weren't breathing." I frown. "You can't be real. I'm imagining you."

"Teague!" She's getting irritated. "If you don't believe me, come over here and let me show you."

I walk over slowly, frowning hard, until I'm beside her. She takes my hand in her's, and looks at me. It's warm, and it certainly _feels_ real...

"Sit." It's not a request. It's an order. So, I sit, and she looks at me. "Does that feel real?"

"Yes?" I nod, but it still comes out like a question.

What happens next is something I'm not expecting. She kisses me. And that feels very, very real. I kiss her back, and after a minute, she pulls away.

"Was that real?" She asks.

"It felt that way...But then, I must be dreaming. But I don't want to wake up."

"Ugh!" She looks even more exasperated, and proceeds to prove that it isn't a dream.

First, she shows me my pulse. She pinches me, has me feel a few different objects in the room (including her hair), and even goes so far as to threaten to kick me in a spot that I really don't want to be kicked in if I don't listen to her. Finally, I let myself believe it. She's here. She's alive. She's with me.

"You know, Mina..."

"Mhm?"

"You told me you loved me..."

Her face goes pink again. "Ah..."

She isn't denying it. "And you've kissed me. Twice."

"Ya." She goes another shade higher in pink.

"So, are you going to deny it." She shakes her head at my question. "Good, because I wouldn't believe you if you did."

I scoop her up, and she lets out a loud squeak. "Teaaaagggue!"

"Nope. You're coming with me. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." I grin, locking eyes with her. "You're mine. Got that, Grimm?"

She nods, and with a bit of Fae magic I produce a ring. "Teague, wait a minute, is that a-"

I grin wider. "Yes. Like I said, you're mine. And I'm not going to lose you again."

I slip the ring on her finger.

* * *

 **You guys _really_ didn't think I would kill Mina off on you, did you? I had this planned for a bit, when I decided I was going to "kill" her. Yes, yes, I know, I'm cruel. :p But, it was definitely good!**

 **It was very upsetting to write it though. I hate killing good characters. Villains, on the other hand, I have no problem killing. But the heroes or their friends? That's always upsetting.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this story! And hurray for happy endings!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
